


Alarm Clocks Aren't All Bad

by darkxaidan



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkxaidan/pseuds/darkxaidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys really needs to finish paperwork, Zer0 really isn't helping and Rhys isn't as annoyed as he probably should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clocks Aren't All Bad

Rhys hated alarm clocks, who the hell thought, loud obnoxious clocks designed to pull you out of the sweet embrace of sleep, were a good idea. The alarm blaring next to his ear was particularly awful, Rhys slammed his hand down on the button and lifted the clock to his face.

7:00AM. Obviously. That's when Rhys set the alarm for. Rhys dropped the clock back on the night stand and stifled the groan that was about to leave his mouth when he felt the assassin next to him shift.

Zer0's arm was draped across Rhys's stomach and Rhys spent more time than he probably needed to moving the arm and trying not to wake Zer0, when he was sure Zer0 was still asleep Rhys swung his legs onto the floor, grabbed his cybernetic arm from its dock and set about attaching it. It was a process Rhys had done so many times that now he could do it while still half asleep.

“Why are you awake?/ Your brain doesn't start til noon./ This is surprising.” Zer0 sounded surprisingly awake for someone who still had his face smooshed into the pillows when Rhys turned to look at him. The chances that Zer0 hadn't woken up were incredibly small but Rhys had hoped.

“Atlas isn't going to restart itself, there's some paper work that needs to be finished.”

“No.”

“Yes. I have to.” Rhys finished connecting his arm, flexing the fingers and elbow to make sure everything moved right.

“You're the CEO,/ You don't “have to” anything./ Please come back to bed.” Rhys stretched and attempted to walk to the wardrobe on Zer0's side of the room, doing so was always a challenge the few times Rhys woke up before Zer0, he had to avoid tripping over the guns and random bits of loot that Zer0 left lying all over the floor.

“You just woke up, how are you talking in haiku already?” Rhys looked down at Zer0 and Zer0 turned a small fraction so he could see Rhys from the corner of his eye.

“My skills are many/ I'm the master of haiku/ Time cannot stop me.” Rhys let out a half laugh- half yawn, he really wanted to go back to bed but he’d put off the paperwork at Atlas for long enough, the sooner he got it done the sooner he could come back. If Rhys was lucky Zer0 might still be here when he got back. Rhys tried to find a suit but Zer0 decided to get in the way, he grabbed Rhys’s wrist, pulling him down onto the bed and Rhys definitely didn't scream. Zer0 wrapped an arm around Rhys’s waist tightly, Rhys squirmed and tried to escape but it was clear Zer0 wasn't letting go. Rhys was stuck, half lying on top of Zer0 and his legs were still hanging over the edge of the bed.

“Oh my god, I hate you.”

“I love you too Rhys,/ Which is why I must insist,/ You must go back to bed.” Rhys stayed where he was, lying uncomfortably on top of Zer0, maybe if he waited long enough Zer0 might give up. Logically, there was no way Rhys could wait out Zer0, it wasn't long before Rhys caved with a sigh.

“You need to let me up so I can take the arm off.”

“Keep the arm on but/ if you put your cold fingers/ on my neck we're done.” Zer0 loosened his grip on Rhys so he could get into a comfortable position, Zer0 turned slightly to look at Rhys and Rhys made a big show of shoving his cybernetic arm under the pillows. Zer0 brought a hand up to Rhys's head and began running his fingers through Rhys's hair, Rhys sighed happily and pressed his face into the crook of Zer0's neck. Atlas could wait an hour, or two, or the rest of the day.


End file.
